1. Field of the Invention
Embodiments of the present invention relate to electric circuitry for use with a center pivot irrigation system. More particularly, embodiments of the present invention relate to electric circuits for starting a center pivot irrigation system from a remote location.
2. Description of the Related Art
Center pivot irrigation systems are used for crop irrigation and generally include components that require electric power to operate. The systems may be started and stopped remotely by a user with a wireless device. The systems may include wiring for starting the system remotely that is energized at dangerous levels of voltage even when the irrigation system is not operating.